Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technical field of electronic components, in particular, to a light emitting display panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An OLED device refers to such an electroluminescent device that is formed of an organic semiconductor material and a luminous material and is caused to emit light through injection and recombination of carriers upon it being driven by an electric field. OLED devices have many advantages and possess bright prospects in the field of display. OLED devices are very sensitive to water vapor and oxygen gas, and water vapor and oxygen gas that permeate into OLED devices are main factors that affect lifetime of the OLED devices. Thus, OLED devices are usually packaged by a packaging structure so as to prevent the water vapor and oxygen gas permeating.
In the prior art, a common packaging structure is to package the OLED devices using resin adhesive. However, water vapor and oxygen gas would permeate into the OLED devices through the packaging adhesive when only the resin adhesive is used to package. In addition, a distance from an outer edge of the adhesive to OLED is typically increased in order to improve an effect of preventing water vapor and oxygen gas, but widening a region of adhesive may only be conducted in a plane in the traditional OLED substrate and cover plate, thereby this will increase an area of non-luminous region, which is disadvantaged to realize a manufacture of narrow bezel display panel. Another common packaging structure is to package the OLED devices using glass cement which may achieve an excellent packaging effect. However, laser is needed during curing the glass cement and it may damage the OLED layer. Moreover, if only the glass cement is used to package the OLED devices, manufacture of large-size OLED devices cannot be achieved because a glass plate would collapse in its central portion.